


An Omega's Want and An Alpha's Indulgence

by Badbye



Series: The Fluffy and Steamy Times of an Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I Don't Even Know, Intersex, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Peter Parker, Omega Peter Parker, Perversion, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter a freak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade's freakier, Weird Biology, Well duh, Wet & Messy, first time knotting, intersex omega, mainly on my part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbye/pseuds/Badbye
Summary: Peter turned 22 last week. The celebration was great and everything but he really wanted to spend it with his boyfriend, Wade, who couldn't be there on his birthday but promised to make it up to him. All Peter wanted was to spend time with him, and...well...give Peter his first knot? Maybe?*Takes place after Peter agreed to date Wade in 'An Alpha's Instinct'*





	An Omega's Want and An Alpha's Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and I am here to corrupt you all.
> 
> Quick anatomy review:
> 
> Male omegas are intersex so basically they have a tiny penis (they pee from here), at the base of that is a ‘clit’, vagina, taint, and then ass. The scrotum are internal (idk man) and their ejaculation are sterile, mostly functioning as additional lube. Their ass lubricates as well but not as much; can also be bred from there. We’ll get to that some other time. 
> 
> for now that’s that. there’s not a lot of plot anyway, just an intro to their sex life for this series.
> 
> Now, I assume you’d be into this having read the tags so please do enjoy :)

 

 

Peter turned 22 last week and celebrated it with his close friends and Aunt May. Sadly, he didn’t get to celebrate it with his boyfriend since said boyfriend was out somewhere doing God knows what. Actually, Peter did know what Wade’s doing and where he was. Being in a relationship with a mercenary can be tricky but they work it out with clear communication. And so far it’s been alright. _Great_ even.

 

Their relationship was still young being only three months since Peter agreed on going out with Wade but they’ve known each other for a little over a year now so they’re in no way strangers. Peter had to admit, he expected his relationship with Wade to be rocky and won’t work but surprisingly it’s turning out to be the best he’s had.

 

Wade was super caring, thoughtful, and _loving_ . A complete _gentleman_ . When they go out, he opened the door for Peter, always assisted thee omega, wiped the sweat from Peter's brow, and Wade would do his best to do the heavy lifting even when Peter could _literally_ lift a truck with his bare hands.

 

It’s so fucking _sweet_ that he didn’t even mind Wade’s honest chivalry.

 

Honest to god, Peter may have accidentally snagged a fucking _Disney prince_. The brunette expressed that to Wade one day and the older man just laughed and shook his head. Peter pouted at his reaction because it upsets him that the alpha just couldn’t see what a sweetheart he was.

 

But that’s a thought for next time; a mission to make Wade see that he’s an _exceptional_ person. Sure he killed but they’re easing their way out of that. Wade promised that he’ll stop ‘unaliving’ as one of his birthday gifts to Peter.

 

Yes, _one_ of his birthday gifts.

 

The older man spoiled Peter as much as he can get away with it on a day-to-day basis. And oh boy when the omega’s birthday rolled in well… let’s just say Peter didn’t need to live in his crappy apartment anymore.

 

They moved in together weeks before Peter’s birthday in their new quaint and cozy penthouse so the younger was settled in enough to celebrate it there. Again, Wade was _thoughtful_ and fucking _generous._

 

The birthday party was great but not having Wade there kind of dampened his mood at the end of it and he hugged his big Deadpool Tsum Tsum plush tighter that evening as he fell asleep. Peter missed him dearly like a lovesick puppy and he’s not ashamed to admit it. He missed his prince, damn it! Good thing Wade will be home the following day.

 

When Peter woke up, he saw a bouquet of chicken nuggets and fries by the bedside table with a card saying: _“Good morning to the hungriest and prettiest omega!”_ and signed with a Deadpool logo. He’s absolutely giddy and hopped off the bed and went out of the room, munching on the treats he really shouldn’t be having for breakfast.

 

He saw Wade at the kitchen preparing more food and yeah… he’s _the one_ , Peter concluded.

 

If he swooned and jumped into the big alpha’s arms, don’t judge him please.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter insisted they spend the day at home watching movies or whatever. They hadn’t seen each other in a _week_ and the younger merely wanted to spend time with Wade so he had to decline the alpha’s various offers to go somewhere fanciful.

 

Wade pouted at first having denied the chance to spoil his baby boy but if this was what the omega wanted for his late birthday celebration with him then he won’t push his own agenda. And he _certainly_ wasn’t going to complain how the day panned out now that evening rolled in and they’re on the couch with Peter straddling his lap making such delectable sounds as they make out.

 

Peter breathed out a rather shaky moan when Wade dart his tongue past the omega’s lips in time when his big warm hands grope Peter’s thighs.

 

That pleasured sound made Wade groan deeply and his ministrations got more intense while his hands wandered and massaged every supple flesh he can get his hands on.

 

After spending some time worshipping Peter’s round shapely thighs, Wade’s hands made their way to grab that peachy ass he’s always thought of during his rut. The effect was immediate when Peter _mewled_ as his ass was fondled by Wade’s hands.

 

Wade grinned lecherously when Peter was grinding and writhing on his lap with abandon like a needy little minx. Peter’s eyes was closed with his mouth partly opened breathing quite heavily. It’s a very nice sight and he couldn’t help but smack the omega’s ass hard and feel that flesh bounce.

 

The sound Peter made went straight to Wade’s dick and he groaned, adjusting his sitting posture so his groin will meet with Peter’s. And _holy fuck_ did that feel good when his clothed cock met the heat Peter has between his legs.

 

Peter opened his eyes after he reeled in from getting spanked, his eyes lighting a sly glint and he dove in again to lock his lips with Wade in another filthy kiss.

 

Yeah, Wade was a gentleman but he’s a big horny perv too. But of course the alpha never pushed his boundaries but oh, when Peter opened the doors and allowed him to explore his fantasies well…

 

Actually that’s an overstatement, they haven’t had sex yet. Penetrative at least. Wade’s almost always out on missions and Peter’s got college and a day job. The best they’ve done was dry hump. But that’s fine too. Peter _enjoyed_ dry humping, just feeling Wade’s hard cock rubbing against his wet cunt or rutting on Peter’s ass got the omega in an absolute state of orgasmic bliss especially feeling just how thick the older man’s cock was.

 

That’s why right now Peter’s almost riding Wade. But the omega intended to go all the way tonight. Which raised a bit of concern on his end, a concern he needed to voice out before he got too lost with Wade kissing, licking, and leaving marks on his neck while his big hands guided Peter’s movements, sliding their clothed sexes together.

 

Peter cursed when the length of Wade’s cock slid between his slickened mounds. His reaction elicited a low chuckle from the older man and Wade proceeded to move his hips in rhythm with Peter’s with intent to bring the omega into orgasm.

 

And Peter can’t help but get on the same page as that when he ground harder albeit slower -savoring the feel.

 

“Fuck, baby look at you…” Wade said in his deep rough tone. His eyes drank in the view of the omega chasing his own orgasm. Wade knew Peter’s body was sensitive enough to cum just from this and recover for another round… _rounds_ hopefully.

 

But it wouldn’t hurt to help and he grinned. “Hey, baby boy. How ‘bout I lend you a hand?” He stated more that ask, his pointer and middle finger slightly hooking on the waistband of Peter’s shorts.

 

The insinuation made the younger’s face even redder and he gasped lightly from the idea. Nonetheless, he raised his hips and let Wade take his shorts and underwear off, leaving him bare from waist down.

 

Peter settled back down sitting on Wade’s lap with his thighs on either side of the older man; and his arms resting on Wade’s shoulders in a loose embrace.

 

Peter knew what Wade meant and he wanted it. Only once had Wade fingered him and of course Peter enjoyed it; probably a little too much judging from the mess he made.

 

Meanwhile, Wade almost licked his lips seeing Peter completely smooth which was a first. His eyes trailed from the omega’s cocklet, erect and leaking, down to the wet labia. Wade wondered how come he hadn’t brought himself to eat Peter out? The man was absolutely _delectable_. Fuck, he’d get Peter to sit on his face while he play with the younger’s ass, get a thick vibrating dildo up in there and—

 

“Waaade! Stop talking!” Peter whined with a red face, hearing the things Wade planned.

 

The alpha blinked, realising he said those things out loud; and kind of disappointed it won’t be a surprise anymore.

 

Still, he grinned teasingly, “Why, baby boy? You don’t like the idea?”

 

Peter pouted still appearing embarrassed, “I do… but that’s for next time!”

 

And Wade’s grin widened at the ‘next time’. His smile might’ve looked menacing judging how Peter gulped and his blush deepened. Wade chuckled and pulled the omega for a sweet kiss to distract him before…

 

“Ah!” Peter yelped when big rough hands smacked his ass, each hand grabbing his what he assumed reddened ass cheeks; and fondling them with perverse intent. He gasped again when Wade’s right hand spanked his ass again. When the quick snap of pain subsided, Peter let out an involuntary quivering moan of pleasure.

 

“You like that, baby?” Wade asked with his voice pitched lower from arousal.

 

Peter gave a curt nod, his plump lips giving a small pout and his big brown eyes looking slightly dazed. A subconscious thing Peter did when he’s sexually excited and it always made Wade growl low from how sexy Peter looks: all virginal and sweet yet oh so naughty and ready.

 

“Mm, the things I’ll do to you, Pete…”

 

“I have an idea.” Peter said softly and Wade hummed his assent to hear him out. The alpha smirked slightly when he caught a glimpse of a sly look in the omega’s eyes before going back to looking sweet.

 

Peter leaned back on Wade’s lap, his hands resting to grip on Wade’s knees behind him. Canting his hips up and spreading his thighs as wide as he could to let the alpha see his wet pussy, his tiny cock gave a small twitch from the hungry look Wade gave. Peter moaned lightly at that and a small trickle of precum trails down the small length to his moist folds.

 

He canted his hips a little higher this time, “You’re gonna finger me?”

 

Wade groaned and dived in for another filthy kiss. He snaked one of his hands from Peter’s ass to caress around the younger man’s thigh and stroke down to his inner thighs making the omega give another moan.

 

He stroked closer and closer to Peter’s sex and dug his blunt nails lightly on the unmarred skin leaving a streak of light red. Wade can smell the omega’s arousal, and how the younger was grinding his ass on the alpha’s clothed cock was enough sign for Wade to finally stroke his middle finger between the omega’s labia.

 

“Mm, so wet and open for me, baby?” Wade asked as his finger rub and tap at Peter’s front fuck hole intermittently. His fingertip dipped a little deeper every so often.

 

“I missed you…” Peter replied, his lips hovering centimeters away from Wade’s and his golden brown eyes with the pupils blown wide from arousal bore down at Wade’s ice blue eyes. “Wanted you to play with me since last week. I touch myself almost every night thinking about you, Wade.”

 

“Fuck, babe.” And the image of Peter pleasuring himself while fantasizing about his alpha’s cock entered Wade’s mind and made his cock twitch and spurted more precum. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck…”

 

Peter whined when Wade pulled his finger away but it quickly turned into a delighted moan when the alpha pulled his cock out of his sweatpants.

 

Wade guided him up and forward a little and then back down so he could slide his engorged member between the omega’s ass, “Fuck yeah, that’s good.” He used his left hand to keep his cock fucked up between Peter’s peachy ass.

 

He brought his right hand down again between Peter’s legs to rub the omega’s wet cunny, his finger going in marginally for every downstroke until finally he got his middle finger in Peter’s heat.

 

The younger gave a breathy sigh at the sensation of finally having something inside him. He bit his bottom lip when Wade tapped up his finger repeatedly, pressing _so close_ at that spot but the alpha held out in doing so.

 

Regardless, it made him so _wet_ and _horny_. More than he already was at the moment.

 

Peter whined when Wade pulled the finger out but another wanton moan slipped out of his throat when he felt two fingers enter him deep and pumped in and out _hard_.

 

Wade angled it just right to graze slightly at that spot that will make him see stars. Peter knew it’s intentional because Wade wanted him to move his hips to get it right.

 

And move he did, he rode Wade’s fingers like he’s in heat: Insatiable and so fucking horny.

 

Peter felt positively naughty being completely naked and sitting on a fully clothed alpha’s lap like a cheap whore. His pussy getting fingerfucked while Wade’s thick cock was lodge between his ass cheeks. Every time Peter grinded his hips, he felt the alpha’s hot cock rub against his slick back hole and he can’t help but be tempted to ask Wade to fuck his ass.

 

All his dirty thoughts along the equally dirty actions they’re doing pushed Peter oh so close to coming, but not quite, he needed more stimulation. So Peter took one of his hands resting on Wade’s knees and brought to pinch and rub at his nipple. And shit that did the trick.

 

He’s so close to coming, he can feel it building. Peter’s so lost in his pleasure that he started slurring and moaning uncontrollably.

 

“Y-yes!” The omega exclaimed when Wade sucked on his unattended nipple. Nipping lightly, licking and sucking hungrily. He felt a gush of slick leak out of his hole at the sight of his alpha sucking at his tit. “Just like that, baby… _oh!”_

 

Just when Peter thought he’s losing his damn mind, Wade nudged his cockhead against Peter’s asshole.

 

They meet each other’s gaze as Wade slowly pushed in. The alpha noting Peter’s expression and reactions and signs if he wanted to stop or go. But it’s obviously the latter so he barely pushed the cockhead in before pulling it out again. He did it repeatedly, snagging at Peter’s wet rim while his other hand was knuckle deep in the omega’s cunt, the pads of his fingers tapping at the sweet spot inside.

 

Wade felt Peter’s walls begin to convulse and quiver slightly, a sign that the younger was on the verge of orgasm. The omega was vocal about it too,

 

“Wade please… please please please…! S-so close..! Fuck me! F-fuck my ass, Wade please..!”

 

The alpha grinned and popped the head in his omega’s ass making the needy little minx cry out, orgasm tearing through his small sensitive body and Wade being the good boyfriend he was, pumped his fingers deep in and out of Peter’s cumming pussy to push him further along.

 

Peter quivered as Wade fingerfucked him throughout his orgasm, his tiny cock spurting clear cum making him a wet mess down there. His cum trailed down to his pussy lips still spread wide by the alpha’s fingers and mixed with his juices.

 

The squelching sounds they made from where they’re connected was absolutely filthy and erotic.

 

Peter had to throw his head back to breathe and bring himself back down to earth.

 

Wade licked at the length of his neck and kissed down to his chest and gave a parting suck at the omega’s nipple. He chuckled lowly and slowly pulled his fingers out of the omega’s sloppy hole.

 

“Naughty omega.” He said licking at his wet fingers, moaning at Peter’s sweet salty taste.

 

“Mm, you like it though.” Peter replied turning back to him and wiggled his hips to move the tip of Wade’s cock in his ass.

 

The omega opened his mouth when Wade brought his wet fingers close to his lips. He moaned as he gets a mouthful of his own juices. He pawed at Wade’s wrist to hold it in place so he can suck at his fingers like he’s giving a blowjob.

 

Peter can feel Wade’s heated stare but he’s enjoying having something in his mouth to really pay attention.

 

Wade groaned low in his throat, “You’re on birth control, right?”

 

“Mm-hmm.” Peter confirmed as he shoved the whole of Wade’s three fingers in his mouth. He had an oral fixation that needed to be sated and as he’s busy doing so, Peter didn’t fully register the reason for Wade’s inquiry. So when the alpha pulled his fingers out of his willing mouth, Peter made a confused noise.

 

Wade lifted him by the back of his knees, pulling Peter’s legs from under him to get him at the right angle and spread wide. The way Peter blinked up at him with honest and innocent confusion made him grin lecherously at the omega.

 

“O-oh!” Peter gasped when Wade suddenly lowered and shoved him half way down his cock, his tight ass spreading obediently for his alpha.

 

After that surprise, Wade slowly eased him down, making Peter feel the thick girth slowly open him up. “Waaade…” Peter whined at the sensation of his ass slowly getting speared open.

 

Anal wasn’t in his plan for tonight but he’s not complaining.

 

He’s so tight around Wade he can feel every bump and ridge. That thick vein under the alpha’s big cock twitching at the engulfing heat of his ass.

 

It’s not that he’s tight because he’s a virgin, it’s just that he’s _small_ compared to Wade. And fuck that got Peter so turned on. He wondered briefly why he hadn’t fucked with more alpha males before if he clearly had a size kink.

 

The omega’s eyes glazed with lust the moment Wade got his dick fully sheathed inside. He had to spread Peter’s ass cheeks apart to do so.

 

Fuck it felt so good, Wade threw his head back for a moment before slowly and steadily moved Peter on his lap. It didn’t take long before Peter’s bouncing on his cock willingly and moaning like a well seasoned porn star.

 

And Peter loved every moment of it, he can move as hard as he want and not worry about Wade’s dick slipping out. The alpha’s cock was so thick and long it fucked so deep inside him. Peter’s proud of himself for managing to get it in him fully, even when Wade had to spread his ass open.

 

Peter rocked his hips back and forth, getting that cock deep before bouncing up and down again.

 

“Fuck yeah, baby. That’s it…” Wade encouraged as he rubbed the omega’s nipples with his thumbs. He didn’t need his hands to guide Peter’s hips anymore after all.

 

The younger man knew how to work his ass on a cock and Wade didn’t know if it’s because Peter got his ass fucked often or if he fucked himself with toys or he’s just a talented little spider.

 

Either of those was fine by him but Wade didn’t want to think about other people having a go at his omega.

 

Sudden possessiveness filled him and he thrusted his hips up in time when Peter grinded down.

 

“Oh shit… shit shit _shit_ …!” The omega cursed at the sudden rough fucking. He didn’t move his hips all that much anymore, Wade’s thrusts jostled him up and down his cock, riding the alpha.

 

Peter felt Wade’s cock getting thicker inside him, preparing to release thick cum. It’s not a knot yet, alpha’s don’t knot on the first ejaculation, often at the second or third so they can pump more seed inside their partner rather than tying after just one load.

 

And just thinking about Wade’s cum pushed Peter to a second orgasm. He came with a breathy yelp, his hips stuttering. Wade wasn’t far off, he slowed down to settle for long hard strokes, stuffing his omega full and deep every thrust.

 

After a couple of thrusts the alpha came with a grunt, his hips still fucking up into the hot hole to milk more of his seed inside Peter.

 

Peter’s eyes rolled back and his mouth open in a silent moan.

 

Semen poured inside him spurt after spurt, stuffing him full of cum. He can feel his belly warming from his alpha’s seed. Peter can’t help but imagine how full will he be when Wade fuck and cream inside his pussy.

 

If he wasn’t on birth control, he’s sure he’ll get pupped after this.

 

Peter’s horny enough for his alpha right now to find that very appealing. Making babies with Wade wasn’t a bad idea, was it?

 

Nope, it wasn’t.

 

Wade settled his hips back down after one last deep thrust and Peter collapsed down on his chest with a dazed smile. He can still feel Wade’s half hard dick inside his ass, twitching every so often from the orgasm.

 

The omega giggled and kissed his alpha sweetly on the lips. “Nice foreplay.”

 

Wade looked at him incredulously, “Foreplay?! Baby boy we full on fucked!”

 

Peter hummed, still with a devilish smile on his pretty angelic face. “Hmm well yeah but I wanted you to sex up my pussy.”

 

“Ugh, you should’ve said that! Not that I’m complaining having to _finally_ get my dick up your ass.”

 

“Sorry but it felt too good that I forgot. But it’s fine. After all… next round you can knot~” Wade gulped at how Peter purred and at the prospect of knotting. He hadn’t done that in a _long_ _time_.

 

“And that’s what I really want for my birthday, Wade…I want to get knotted for the _first time_.”

 

Wade gulped again, harder this time. He wondered briefly if his ex-wife Shiklah accidentally let loose an incubus because Peter was a naughty little sex demon disguising as a pure angel.

 

“Mm, Wade please…Want your knot. Fill my belly up with more of your seed.”

 

If Wade gulped even harder, he’s sure he’s going to choke on his own spit and die. Permanently. He’ll die from Peter’s naughtiness.

 

And really, that’s the best way to go, wasn’t it?

 

His silence frustrated the omega and he let off a huff. But he pleaded again with wide eyes staring at him from under his lashes,

 

“Please, Wade? Knot me?”

 

Wade felt his soul leave him then and there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My symphony is Peter begging for his alpha's knot outside of a heat.
> 
> Comments would be lovely :)


End file.
